Uninvited Guests
' Uninvited Guests' is the thirteenth episode of the sixth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary The TAPS team is doubling down tonight! First they investigate The 1875 Inn in Tilton, New Hampshire. Then the team goes to New Jersey to investigate the 18th century Shippen Manor. From the start, The Inn investigation looks fascinating. An old Inn that has experienced 2 major fires, one of which supposedly took the life of a child named Laura, who now haunts the reopened hotel. The first stop on the requisite "hotspot" tour is the dining room where apparently 30 people saw a gargoyle-like creature suspended in the air! Among the claims include hair being stroked and numerous "Laura" encounters. Jay and Grant want to address- a.k.a. debunk- the gargoyle claims first and foremost, so they start out in the bar & restaurant. They hear voices from all over the room, almost like a conversation, but no gargoyles. In the apartments, Amy and Kris are EVP-ing when they hear a male voice VERY close up. They play back the recorder and they actually HEAR the voice saying "HELP"! K.J. and Britt, meanwhile, check out the Tilton Room, where guests have wakened to their hair being stroked. The energy in the room is wild, and "Laura" turns flashlight on without provocation! Can she turn it off on command? Yup! Grant and Jason hit the Sanborn room to chat with Laura. The guys ask questions, requesting one bang for "yes" and two bangs for "no" and they get clear responses from something. Then they hear ladies' voices loud and clear and the bed jumps a few times. Whoa, that room had some crazy activity! The analysis later revealed a girl's voice saying "Daddy" to Jason. The analysis also picked up both male and female voices in the apartments. After doing some research, the team discovered that there were not two fires at the Inn, but THREE!!! And at least 8 people died in the building-including 3 children. Overall, there was solid evidence of activity in both personal experiences and recoded activity. But, alas, the gargoyle will forever remain a mystery to us viewers. Off to the Shippen Manor, a museum where people have seen a young boy in period clothing, a roaming revolutionary war soldier, the torso of a woman and a spirit whooshing around. TAPS notes that since many artifacts in the museum were from outside donors there could be residual haunts attached to those items. Jason and Grant kick off the hunt in the attic filled with artifacts where they have the exact same experience of someone running by them. They hear voices, items moving and they hope the recorder catches it all. Britt and Amy hang out in the parlor hoping to catch the legless torso, where they get more spooked by a bug than a ghost. Or was it a bug?? Britt swears it was a stream of light moving through them. In the reception room Amy and Kris chase strange noises, but there's no resolution for the mysterious sounds. In the parlor, Grant and Jason see shadows that look like a person- which could not possibly have been made by anyone or anything in the area. The only thing that could have made that shadow was a person leaning over the table. Turns out there were earlier claims that a soldier was seen hanging out in that same area. Aside from personal activity, the equipment picked up footsteps to accompany the "swoosh" that passed Jay and Grant in the attic as well as a child's voice. In the end, the team finds that there is nothing malevolent at the Manor and the investigation was a success! Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes